This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a granular material into bags and, more particularly, to a portable station for forming separate sand bags by filling a portion of continuous bag material with sand and then cutting and sealing the material.
The efficient filling and sealing of sand bags is of great importance during times of emergency, such as extreme flooding. As time is of the essence during a flood emergency, sand bags must be filled and sealed efficiently. Further, sand bags need to be relatively uniform in size when stacked for the damming of water.
Various devices exist for filling and sealing bags with sand. Although assumably effective in operation, existing devices still exhibit certain disadvantages. Some devices require manual operation either for filling or sealing the bag. Other devices require large supporting structures or must be mounted to a large truck in order to be portable.
It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus for filling sand bags that is easily movable to selected emergency locations. Further, it is desirable to have an apparatus for forming sand bags from a continuous length of bagging material. It is also desirable to have an apparatus which can selectively form sand bags having various weights without wasting bag material.